


Things said while I was sick

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Sanctuary [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: A prompt fill on tumblr. "Things said while I was (you were) sick".
Relationships: Original Altmer Character(s)/Original Altmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Original Female Altmer Character(s)/Original Male Altmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Sanctuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949161
Kudos: 1





	Things said while I was sick

“I’m… I’m sorry.”  
Her voice was soft, strained, and hoarse. Looking down at her; she looked utterly miserable. Hair tangled and damp with sweat, swept back from her face as she was kneeling over the basin, retching for the third or fourth time this morning. He would frown, gently gathering the damp tangle of her hair so it was completely out of her face.

“Why are you apologizing, Andeyle?”

A pause, another retch, and then a groan. He went from kneeling to sitting beside her, placing a large, gentle hand on her back. It upset him to see her like this. She would whine softly. “We had plans today, Aakair, and I know it was important and-” She’d pause, gagging, then taking in a hitched breath.

He’d tut softly. “And they can wait, darling. There isn’t any need to apologize-”

Aakair would be cut off - Andeyle would lean forward and retch long, and loudly, deftly emptying the contents of her stomach in one go. This would elicit another groan from Andeyle, and Aakair would gently rub her back. She would lean back, wiping her mouth, and Aakair would move to put his arm around her.

Andeyle leaned into him and closed her eyes. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin today.”

He’d blink. “Ruin? Andeyle, you’re sick. It happens, its perfectly okay. You didn’t ruin anything.”

She’d look up at him, face pale and sweat, and looking like she was on the verge of tears. “Are you sure?” And she may as well have hit him in the face - he wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, and now may not have been the time to unpack that. So he’d just scoop her up gently, holding her close, and press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Of course I’m sure, sweetheart. Now, let me take care of you, alright?”


End file.
